


Drunken Confessions

by kipsi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, Grinding, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: It's already past the big New Year Eve's party from half an hour ago but it doesn't feel like it. Kaiman can't tell when everyone left the restaurant and him alone with Nikaido, but they're still drunk.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write these two kissing. Happy New Year! ✨

It's already past the big New Year Eve's party from half an hour ago but it doesn't feel like it. Kaiman can't tell when everyone left the restaurant and him alone with Nikaido, but they're still drunk. Everything is still spinning a bit, a warm and a nice feeling in his gut where he is sitting with Nikaido beside him and in a similar state. She looks even more drunk than she usually does, but it's no surprise because they'd really had fun.

She feels so petite against him, even more so when she chuckles and moves slowly into his lap all the while fumbling. Both of them too damn drunk and Kaiman almost falling off his seat when she straddles him, the sudden bold behavior of hers making his breath catch, not having expected it.

His hands move on their own to take a hold of her hips, keeping her still as she struggles to not fall against his chest, giggling.

He can't remember anymore how many drinks they've had, but Nikaido behaving like this, and his own head feeling funny, his thoughts not clear enough for him to focus on them for long, tell him enough.

Kaiman's mind buzzes, his gaze hazy as he looks at her again and sees the heated look that she gives him from under her eyelashes. It not being like the usual Nikaido to look at him like that.

Yet she is.

And she is pressing herself closer to him still, Kaiman gulping and trying to hold her fast, Nikaido feeling small in his big hands and her coordination messed up as she nuzzles his chin. So close to his mouth and sharp teeth.

It makes his heart thump, feeling her smooth skin against his face like that.

"Kaiman," she sighs happily, and he can't stop from blushing under her when Nikaido reaches for his shoulders, the other trying to keep herself upright, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she lets her arms wrap around his neck loosely.

She looks pretty like that, her eyes glinting in the dim room as she looks at him and chuckles again.

Kaiman's stomach flutters with nerves, feeling caught. Her hold on him something that makes his heart beat faster, seeing the way her eyes roam over his face.

"Wh… what 's it?" He slurs, his tongue feeling too big and heavy in his mouth as she blinks.

He can feel his hands shaking slightly on her hips when she leans closer to him again, bringing her soft-looking lips so close to his mouth that he can feel her warm breath.

"I want to try kissing you," she says, her voice quieter than usual and not as clear thanks to the alcohol, and Kaiman feels like his brain stops working for a moment.

He can't help but stare at her, his cheeks burning and his mouth dropping open just a bit, and Nikaido is giggling again, her fingertips reaching for his cheek gingerly. Her touch gentle as she slides her soft fingertips along his scales, all the way down to his chin.

He feels himself trembling at her touch, and she looks at him with hooded, drunk eyes.

"Please?"

He swallows at her voice, the way she moves closer to him in his lap, her soft thighs keeping him in place.

"Y- you want to kiss me?" He squirms, his whole face burning as she looks at him completely serious. It becoming clear to him as time passes that she's not joking. That she's actually asking it.

His mind can't process the thought, everything too hazy and Nikaido feeling good and soft against and on top of him.

It still makes him gulp, though. Especially with Nikaido so close to him, her face only a few centimeters from his.

"M’face's like- like this, y'know?" He slurs, feeling himself shuddering when Nikaido's fingertips return to his chin, traveling down his throat, the soft touch almost ticklish. It being enough to make him let out a shaky breath.

He stills under her when he sees the other's gaze. Nikaido's eyes looking straight into his own with something that makes his brain short-circuit, as do her words that she whispers to him.

 _"I like it_."

They make his heart thump faster.

" _You're handsome, Kaiman_."

He can't breathe, he’s so stunned.

And he can't seem to think or move either when he sees and feels Nikaido taking a hold of his face, her eyes fluttering closed before she brushes her soft lips against his mouth.

Kaiman shivers at the good feeling of her lips, how she hums against him before her lips open curiously for her tongue to lick at him.

He feels fuzzy, his whole body almost on fire when he finally tries to kiss her back, Nikaido letting out a gasp when he pushes more against her. Too scared to open his mouth because of his teeth, even though Nikaido grabs his head faster to try and kiss him deeper.

It feels good, though, her soft lips caressing him even through the haziness that he feels, her waist small when he moves his hands up from her hips.

She's giggling against him again, pulling away for a moment to press her lips to his chin instead, her eyes opening to look at him with happiness that makes his heart stutter.

"Not afraid of the teeth, Kaiman, open your mouth for me," she breathes out with a grin, shaking with laughter when he flushes more, avoiding her gaze before he swallows and does what she wants.

Her fingertips are the first thing that he feels, Nikaido moving to touch them carefully, Kaiman's breath shaky when she slides her digits to try the pointed edges, to feel just how sharp his teeth are.

It makes his head feel all funny, like there isn't enough oxygen in the room, and his gut burns with sudden warmth, never having felt such a thing before. Someone's fingers caressing his teeth like that.

He trembles when she leans closer to kiss them, her tongue hot when she dips it into his open mouth to touch his own.

Kaiman groans immediately, his hold on Nikaido fastening as she gasps against him, Kaiman letting his tongue brush against hers.

It makes him lose his focus on everything but her, his head swimming with the urge to kiss her more. His tongue curling around hers and making Nikaido moan as she presses herself firmer against him, her soft breasts pushing on his chest.

It's nice. Surprisingly nice, when he licks into her mouth in turn and leaves Nikaido trembling on top of him, her moans evoking something hot inside him. Like molten lava that bubbles, burns hotter when she grips his shoulders tight and grinds her hips down on him.

The action makes him groan and pull away, leaving both of them panting. Nikaido looking at him with wet, red lips and a fierce blush on her cheeks.

It's the first time that he sees her like it, so _gone_. The realization that he's just as affected becoming evident to him only when she rolls her hips again and he feels her softness against his crotch.

He's gritting his teeth before another grunt escapes his mouth.

He can't stop them for long, though. Not with Nikaido moving in his lap and pulling him into another messy kiss. Their tongues meeting in the middle and leaving them both wild.

It's better than the alcohol running in his veins, kissing and touching her. His mind barely keeping up with his body as she gasps against him. So soft, her thighs pinning him down and her hands coming to pull his own even closer to her, Nikaido guiding his hands up to cup her breasts.

Kaiman pants, his pulse running wildly at the way Nikaido moves, like a wave that hits him over and over. Her rhythm steady and making him see stars as she pulls his face closer again to kiss him. It being almost impossible to watch his teeth as they both keep breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

It’s frantic and absolutely messy. Yet it’s perfect, Nikaido’s warmth being everything that his body can somehow keep up with, even when his mind is full of static as she moans in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Still dying at the fact that Nikaido is a scalie and prefers Kaiman's lizard face gdfhdf (tho... who can blame her, Kaiman IS hot).


End file.
